left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Sacrifice (comic)
Hey guys thought I would start this off hope you don't mind. Don't really know what to put and all but it has the basis and everything.Adammadmanwilmot 22:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I really wish you hadn't made this page...I like to get a clean organized page started before people come up and start adding stuff to it. Whenever something new comes out, everyone rushes off to edit it and everything just turns into a cluttered mess. I'm making a template right now for the comic based on what people have mentioned, but please, could everyone just relax and wait for me to finish? I promise I won't be too long and it will just make everything run smoother. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:42, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : :My bad. :/ Adammadmanwilmot 23:47, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not your fault. I feel bad saying it, but it's hard trying to keep everything organized in well mannered when there's only one person who does templates on the wiki. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Oh I get you. Like 100 people type stuff up and just you having to organise it. It's like trying to keep the attention of a horde of five year olds? (I don't think you have ever spoken to me before, I don't feel empathy so just kinda make up a small scenario should we ever speak again, if you remember please.) :) I think I can wait just about just read the first part over again. Adammadmanwilmot 00:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::So I'm guessing that you have read peoples thoughts on the matter then Jo in "The Sacrifice" discussion?JokersFlame 00:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::So, looks like this page stays, right? Can we edit it then? Tankjer 13:50, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Unknown, she said she didn't want it. Therefore I don't wnat to waste time on this page until I know our plans.JokersFlame 19:38, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Almost done a huge summary. I'll post it either by the end of tonight or tomorrow night of issue one, I promise it will be worth the wait! :Um... we probably don't need a super huge summary because people can read the comic for themselves... we just need to basically summarize the info and that's it. :3 Sera404 19:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ALIVE AT THE END OF COMIC #2: ALIVE AT THE END OF COMIC #2:MORAS GROUP'Lt. MoraBlack guy with Lt. MoraPena, Brooks & Davis (not seen, talked by Lt. Mora) '''POSSIBLY MORAS GROUP'Sergeant DowneyMan on earphones who found Left 4 dead'ers 'FRANCIS'S GROUP'FrancisLouisShort woman guardJeff - Tall guard 'BILL'S GROUP'ZoeyBillBlond Dr. 'GUARDING BILL'S GROUP'Rivera (with doc, knocked out)Guy who carried out Rivera '''RELIEVED OF COMMAND? Major Everly UNKNOWN+ multiple other guards including ones who let L4Der's out of armored truck Canon Are the events in this comic canonal? :Yes, comic The Sacrifice is a part of L4D's "plot". Pangia (talk) 16:37, May 13, 2013 (UTC) 18:13, May 21, 2013 (UTC)